Traveling the Void
by tsukishima7
Summary: The desperate voyage of the GPlexium United Universe Class Celestial Ship, the journey into the unknown beyond our universe. Traveling multiple universes and strange places, meeting many friend and foes alike in this epic quest beyond the boundaries of our imagination. Multi-Crossover and ridiculous sizes. Technological chatter abound.


)=(+)=(

"Dux et Deus scientiarum: Hyperion  
Mortem in Universo,  
Iter in Stellæ  
Et peregrinus qui Vitæ et Mortis  
Suam Stella navi  
Caelestia Mundi navi: Velocius quam Interitus"

An end to a beginning

* * *

~Approaching Entropy~

=(+)=

-The edge of the universe: Near dying negative temporal dwarf Star System Enkiledea with minimal entropy in the council bridge of GPlexium United Universe Class Celestial Ship. Approximate size 171194032129143.456743 kilometer in length. Originally automated and growing out control, assimilated their entire solar system before the legendary agent Killy managed to stabilize it by finding the acces DNA in a 10000 year Quest.

A man in a dark cloak and mask stands in the middle of an entanglement center surrounded with thousands of entangled holograms, talking his wrist com to all frequencies.  
"Attention to all Dyson Admirals and Supreme Star Captains, although our efforts to collect all the energy and mass in the Universe, we can't stop the death of the universe"  
Quiet murmurs and computers queries are made on the ship, a small group at the back looks angry at their wrist computers.  
"That's why all QuantumLogi Processors decided to make a Quantum Shift jump through the diminished Dark Energy wall past our Universe, Although this may seem desperate, our sensors detected that the entropy is accelerating because of our Particle collectors. Already some sectors are sacrificing material and Eridium into the Forge, if this continues we will reach a state that even our 1E720 Qubit Toha Heavy Industries Law Shifters Field Engine and Proton equalizers can't stop. Everybody in agreement please raise your Insignias." QTHILSF

Some are still in discussion, but the majority have already raised their Insignias of command. Many argued, but they know if they don't, a motionless death awaits them. Already there are riot and mutiny reports flashing around the cloaked individual. Finally he lost his patience. he entered military codes on his wrist and spoke to all enforcement units.

"Send all automated and live enforcements units, spread them through the ship, the D13 Sector in particular. NOW! The decision is already made, we make the jump in circa 12UTM! No discussion!"

Ending all communication hubs and raising the platform to vacuum space, he looks to an empty blackness of space. No stars to observe but the dim dead star in the vicinity and dilute gas of photons and leptons  
The person sighs and raises his arm, commanding an Universel Exotic Particle Collector Pillar to raise. Its size dwarfing most Skyscrapers, turning it to aim the Dwarf Star. Grabbing it at the middle with one arm, he hurls it at impossible light speeds whereupon a few minutes later the star implodes and becomes a singularity which the pillar neutralizes by releasing negative Hyggs particle fields. The ship comes near the event horizon, the singularity captured by the gigantic ship gate that has seemingly no edge. Too far to see through the darkness.

"An empty space, and limited resources. Is this the limits of our power? I don't know what awaits us beyond the Wall of Ásgarð, but if fate thinks we give up that easily, an arrogant bitch she must be." He spoke with not much vigor.

The ship enters the invisible force zone, advanced inertial dampeners overheating to lessen the spatial turbulence. He activates a force field to redirect particles away from his person, and a control pillar raises up from the platform. Entering ID codes and scanning his Quantum frequency, he grabs the power rod turns it clockwise and slams it back in.  
Suddenly all time seem to stop and his view stretches further away from him, then the light catches up and the ship enters a weird place where space twists and light plays tricks to his sensors, he sees Dragons made energy and eldritch abominations everywhere thundering the ship 13 shields. "Shit" The cloaked man quickly commands all non essential systems to deactivate and raised the Forge and Solar output to 3000%, diverting all the power to all 1321 standby shields and spatial reflectors. Raising two manual gun arm controls. Millions of Particle cannons, Accelerators and Graviton Emitters. Some raising itself through gravity, some through multiple hydraulic systems. Aiming his arms to nearby hostiles the auto aim system links all firing weaponry to his general aiming direction, an quick command to the ship hangars urges all 400 kilometer ships to join the fight. Hundred thousands of dots enters empty space with an grey black wall behind them, no matter how far you look up or down, left or right, no edge to find on the huge ship.  
A abomination with hundred of tendrils lands on the side of Celestial ship, destroying dozens of ships with its sharp reality warping tentacles. One ship shred the monster to pieces with the Shifting Space Vector technology, one ship gets eaten by an giant with curving claws around its body, but gets absorbed by an singularity above the intact ship. Realising there are seemingly limitless of enemies he lowers the platform back into the atmosphere of the space bridge, a circle of quantum computers operated by silicone based crewmembers. After recalling all ships back to the hangars he spoke to the A.I. units.

"Logi computers, are we capable to do another jump!? We can't last much longer, any more and the Harmony class singularity containers will fail!" He asked desperately.

-AZ/:Approximate 2 jumps before necessary to recharge. Request non essential system L2 to Z7 activation for safety precautions during jump.  
-BZ/:Reconfiguring all sectors for Phase Shift. Sacrificed excess material and recalibrated for shifts in current space.  
-CZ/:All yar fockers needin to chill out man. We frickin totally annihilated that pussy ass tentaquirk. Someone want some nachos slugs?

"...Haul CZ to sickbay for repairs, and confirm my ID code for Faster Than Omega jump... and give me his nachos." Grabbing the nacho box, he placed it on the control pillar.

Pulling the control rod back up, he turns it clockwise twice and pushes it back in. With all lights turning red and the feeling of weightlessness he rotates half the Quantum processors away from the viewing projector. He sees the normal Phase Shift Space clouds of colors and lightning passing by in FTO speed. Lowering the speed to 666Mph, he commands all nano-drones and energy to matter systems to repair hull breaches and broken support beams and all ships in the hangars as secondary objectives, The less numerous repair crewmembers is tasked with nonessential systems and life support module repairs.

"Captain, we have reports from rear sectors D1 to D5 that influx of spatial energy has stopped the entropy. And ignoring the energy loss of one burned out star, sector D0- is habitable again after 300 years. FTL via real space is also conceivable, according to the Hadron sensors." A monotone voice spoke out from a mechanical woman on his right with an ancient primordial Earth Hello Kitty wallpaper on her console.

"How many times do i have to tell you, call me Hyperion. No sir, no captain or lord. Just Hyperion Kitty." He pleaded exasperatedly.

"Understood Captain Hyperion, we will be ready to make a Quantum shift jump once repairs are finished. But FTO speeds is lowering power recharging speed and damaging the ships integrity." The woman aptly named Kitty deduced.

"Is it safe to jump out of FTO? I'm rather impatient and ticked today."

"Our sensors see nothing but empty space right now, the beings back then are most likely attracted to our Universe for whatever reason. I calculate that our Universe will move out of view in 2 hours if we move at inertia speed."

"Then move us out FTO shift space, its giving me a psionic headache." He grouched.

Interpreting this as an command, all A.I. units unanimously eject the ship into real space in a explosion of light, drifting forward at cruising speed. Leaving behind the spherical Universe, only observable through the many fluorescent energy eating creatures surrounding it.

"Once the repairs are done, i want you to find the nearest Universe. Or at least something that passes as one."

"Understood Lord Captain." Everyone spoke out in a creepy synthetic monotone voice.

"You all... Just... Nevermind, i'm going to see Cecelia. Warn me if we are ready, and please prepare the transporter for transport to deck 17."

* * *

Forward hull: Open Atmospheric Observational Greenpark Oxyale Lined Deck 17

A tiny four legged black spider ate through a vulnerable defective shield, midst the drone repairs the shield turned of for 1.2 seconds in which the spider managed to fall into a tree and bounced of the branches onto an unsuspecting 10 year old girls arms. Unfortunately for the spider, that girl was a the daughter of the Captain, a renown cyborg psychic god from which the girl inherited his power. And so the girl as young as she was, squealed and probably thought it is a good idea to keep an energy eating monster as a pet.

"!" The spider screeched when it was crushed by the girls strong arms.

"Hey there little guy, you are so fluffy and cute. I know! I will keep you, and call you Fluve! I'm sure father will understand!" A surprisingly synthetic voice pitched out from the funny little girl.

For you see, everybody in the ship uses avatars to interact with other, their brains or processing units are stored deep in the center of the ship. Protected by the most powerful spatial reflectors and independent from the main systems. Not only is it more productive and safer, people wouldn't need to use the energy wasting transporters to move around.  
They could just switch a entanglement link to another avatar body thousands of kilometers away, the only things that are transported are Quantum linked particles patterns.  
But, there are exceptions. Like the Captain for instance, he is a cyborg psychic so he's always connected with the ship. But its more correct to say that he Is the ship, every Bit and Qubit he's made from is connected to the ship. Say if you attack him, it would be same as attacking the ship. A pointless battle considering you will need a supernova to even chip the ships shields. Other exceptions that are not connected to the entanglement hive network are non-sentient creatures and energy based organisms.

Right next to the girl, the black reflective platform flashed into existence. With the appearance of the round 1 meter thick block of advanced technology, came the person that went with it in a shower of red sparks. Jumping of the contraption he floated behind the girl, picking her up under the armpits and swirls her around him.

"Nooo! Stop it daddy, you're makin me dizzy!" she managed giggle out.

"Did you miss daddy Cecilia? because if you don't, i'm not going to stop until you say it honey."

"Yes daddy! I miss you much! please stop swinging me round!" Deciding that she missed him enough, he puts her down on the grass but then notices the black spider creature that is definitely not on the ship Eterneos Encyclopedia database of Xenos.

"Honey, what is that?" he asked inquisitively.

"Its Fluve, he fell from the skies a while ago daddy. Can i keep him, pwease daddy!" She asked cutely with puppy eyes that no mortal or immortal man could resist.

"Yeah... uh...hehehe. We should check if its safe first, i don't want the reactors melting again, my stomach still aches from that experience.

"Don't worry daddy, it only seems to eat ambient energy and shooting rainbows."

"I... Um..." Not knowing how to answer to that, he just put a Quantum tracker on the wooly spider to atleast make sure it wouldn't run of into restricted sectors.

Deciding that talking to her daddy is rather boring, she unanimously climbed onto his shoulders with her legs on his shoulders. At the same time his wrist com was ringing, showing that Kitty has an important message.

"Yes what it is Kitty?" He asked seriously.

"..."

"You found one already? I see."

"..."

"I will come immediately, ready the thrusters and dismiss the repair drones."

Switching his com off, he floated back onto the control platform and transported back into the space bridge command module, seeing a hologram of a small sector filled with galaxies, he concluded that's where the ship destination will be.

"I want all outer research ships to disengage activities studying the lawless void, switch on all Galactic Graviton thrusters and Alcubierre drives with 10% power and slowly raise power to maximum 70%"

"Um sir... There seems be a child on your shoulders." A teenage pilot said, in a Russian accent.

"... I don't see what's the problem Xan Xulu, stop diddling around and start the Neutronium momentum vortex engine." He berated the Zerulean Pilot called Xulu.

"I will get right to it sir, subspace and hyggs field enveloping ship in T-minus 10 seconds." He said while typing on the touchscreen console.

"The area surrounding the thrusters is getting too hot, injecting Dilithium and Tibanna Kelvin gas to the thruster coils." Xulu warned.

"Some unaccounted Adamantite-Trinium reinforced Necrodium hull plates are getting warped, we managed to stop it with a coating of Trellium-C." Kitty voiced out.**  
**

"Corbomite-Cortosis failing at sphere habitat at sector D13, minimal energy exposed to atmosphere. Compensating by collapsing buildings and plant life underground and throwing Carbon-Administratium rods into the star." A female voice spoke out at the back of the bridge.

The captain was actually not listening anymore and was twirling his daughter around again while feeding her his Nachos, some saw what he was doing but didn't want to comment. The last time someone commented about his fallacies and obsession with his daughter got spaced into a Harmony class black hole.

"Eridium power sources are non responsive, maximised high-frequency Jethrik-Orichalcum engine output by putting Carmot Promethium-X in combustion chambers. We haven't had this many systems failures since the resource wars, i recommend that we check all subsystems first before reaching superluminal speeds, and cap... are you even listening?"

Finally hearing what his pilot was saying, he put his daughter back onto his shoulders, typing his Overdrive activation codes on his control pillar console he briskly walked to Xulu.  
Xulu unaware of the impending doom got a slap on his head by the irate Captain.

"You idiot! You forgot to activate the Overdrive system, without it, all wireless systems are not in sync and working at 100% The Red Crystal circuits are overloaded! Please try to remember it next time! AC, BZ, you 2 are supposed to check for errors in main systems! What the hell are you guys doing, playing poker prime?!"

-AZ/:All 7 YottaCores Apologizes, CZ main responsibility was communication and system checks. We will try to adjust and spare some processing cores to CZ functions.  
-BZ/:Unfortunately CZ used old Zettahex based architectures and supercommunication particles. Emulation and synapse connection is difficult on some subsystems.  
-CZ/:Booting... Error. Transferring processing data load to CZ subspace communication... Failure. Conclusion: CZ nonfunctional.

"Ugh, fine. I will send a message to all inhabitants that i will borrow their Noxbyte bandwidth and power for the remaining duration till CZ is fixed, can you work with that?"

-AZ/:... We can make use of that, please enter your authorization code for civilian communication override on the control pillar.

Sending the warning message to all shockwave vox speakers surrounding the ship he stepped back onto his platform and typed in his code for the nth time, switching the front projectors to the ring, sphere, tube worlds he sees an massive outrage with complaints all over the Maintenance and Administration complex coms.

"I didn't know they wanted to watch porn that much, and Sector D13 is surprisingly docile. I guess they're too busy committing crimes and inhaling substances to be troubled by our advanced technology, stupid contradictional zealot Sarkmakians."

-BZ/:Ready for superluminal speeds, all systems A-OK. All irregularities compensated by changing Hyggs density and coating faulty materia in Corbomite-Cortosis foam.

"Finally! Xulu! Give me 100% on all thrusters! Kitty, collapse external buildings and protrusions for minimal Graviton energy waste." He yelled without raising his voice.

"Understood sir!"

"Command received!"

"Nameless girl number 2 at the back! Go to Storage room 4B, and bring some kristal based candy and Liquid Energy Containers here! Or else you face my daughter's wrath."

Groaning with little protest. The ship moves from near lightspeed to beyond that, raising faster by the second. The lawless void not adhering to normal physics, except the interior of the ship. The speck of light becomes slightly bigger, but after a few minutes the ship is accelerating so fast that it could probably traverse their own universe in less than a second. The fuzzy black spider looks in fascination of all the sustenance in the many lights coming closer to the ship.

Xulu saw some sensor readings and spoke to the Captain. "Captain, we will arrive in a few minutes. We should ready the Phase Shift if we are gonna pass the Dark Energy wall."

"No, thats just a waste of energy. Prepare the Storm Spiral Shield." He spoke in excitement.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The crew looked at him as if he lost his mind, and ironically enough, its the rest of the crew that got their brain in containers deep in the center of the ship. And he was the only who still got his brain in his head.

"Um sir... don't you think thats a bit... how would you say it. Not in regulation of normal conduct."

"Stop whining and stop the engines, start spinning outer shield and counter rotate inner shields. Slow down the ship by firing forward gate thruster for 14 seconds."

A visible turquoise fine tipped spiral started to form on the front hull covering the whole ship, like a space tornado on steroids it approached the now edgeless Universe.  
Before the spiraling shield impacted the wall of Ásgarð, the black spider thought of one sentence it heard from a psychic resonance at a far away Universe millions of years ago.

'Giga Drill Breaka...' Still remembering the Titans clash.

"Giga Drill Breaker? I think i heard that sentence somewhere, ages ago... You know what, i will call it that from now of on, There is a certain manliness and epicness emanating from it. What do you think Honey?"

"You are being funny again daddy, i like everything you like." She giggled out .

The crew not wanting to be berated again wisely kept their mouths shut of what they thought of it. Everyone tightened their grip on the seats when the ship impacted the wall, while the captain and his daughter just floated, not really affected by the impact. The drill turned the dark matter into purple floating energy that just reformed while the ship only slowed down by a split second in which the ship already pierced through.

* * *

The Ancients Realm

"f7&$%#, did you felt that?"

"Yes, it seems something of inconceivable size is entering at the edge of the Universe."

"Should we interfere? Something like that cannot not be good."

"Alas, the rules forbid us to interfere in mortal affairs. And i sense that the outsiders are using technology to traverse the void where it is impossible for even us, they probably have the most advanced technology than everything we have in repertoire. And i also feel a power not unlike a partial ascended."

* * *

Edge of the Universe

The ship slowed down by the counter force enough that it could be seen by the naked eye, drifting to the nearest star to assimilate its power and celestial bodies for rare resources. With the size of the ship, its front gate was not so surprisingly able to fit the entire star system in its cargo bay.

It still amazes everyone that the ships creation came out from a terrorist attack that corrupted the network, where the outcome was that all automated builders and nano drones went haywire. Building space elevators that reached the moon and assimilated it to its structure, no planets survived the building frenzy, and when there was no materials left. They used excess solar energy to create more matter from energy, of course you would think everyone had no problems. The reality of the situation was that it grew out of control, entire complexes and houses were used for the structures, spaces were left open to the vacuum of space. No atmosphere systems were created, they had to adapt and build enclosed cities with Oxyale production centers. And 1E1001 years ago, they didn't perfect Graviton Forge technology yet. So some sectors were still affected by the 4 cube law, costing millions of lives in that dark period.

The assimilated planets gets crunched by the black holes to be processed in transportable pieces throughout all sectors except sector D13 while the star gets transported to a empty cargo bay to be converted to habitable space. Unfortunately all that power will likely be used for Terahertz coffee heating machines and Noxbyte bandwidth internet servers.

"Now that we are in normal Quantum flux, we can deactivate the 1E720 Qubit Toha Heavy Industries Law Shifters Field Engine (Q.F.E.) and Proton equalizers. Tell everyone that Noxbyte bandwidth is available again for civilian use. And according to star formations and infra-light spectrum's, we have 1E10 years before activating the Q.F.E. again. Thats enough time for restarting the Qubit field and Proton equalizer project that will envelop this entire realm. Xulu! Are you intercepting any subspace communications on any frequencies?"

"We are receiving faint ancient Latin messages coming from Galaxy clusters coordinates designated QX19852456QY46323869, we will reach it in 30 minutes if we use 90% power on Galactic Graviton thrusters and spatial Warp drives, Captain."

"Give only 83% to the FTL systems, i have a feeling that the celebrations will use much of our power. We are not in a hurry anyways... Well besides dumping the inhabitants of sector D13 on a planet that can semi-support mineral life, i have just about enough of their shit. Don't they know it also hurts me if they shoot Electronuclear Particle Cannons on the interior hulls!"

"Sorry Captain, no planet you described are detected in a 5000 million parsec sensor range."

"I guess all realms are the same, lifeless and boring as quark-gluon plasma."

His daughter having enough of all the boring talk, jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are boring me daddy, can we go play with the dragons?"

Feeling ashamed that he neglected his most precious daughter, he tried to pat her head but cried in jest when she tightened her arms.

"Ok ok, we can go to the Eridium lake. Don't be mad sweetie, rather direct your anger to the incompetent Xulu there."

"Xulu! You are mean, you're taking my special daddy time!." She stuck out her tongue in his direction.

"But Ce.." He tried to explain, but shut down his mouth when the Captains visor glowed red.

"Try to not mess anything up while i'm gone, and slow down the ship to half % lightspeed when we are close to our destination."

Not wasting any time for his beloved daughter. He disappeared in a flash, leaving the rest of the crew to work while the Captain enjoys a stroll in the hazardous Eridium refinery.  
Where mutated beasts are abundant and giant 51780 feet tall automated robots guard the huge complex in the middle of the purple lake that can almost be called a sea.

The first production of these ridiculous robots actually began when a Trenhyu scientist 1E990 years ago was mocked because of his proposition to replace the now obsolete builder and assimilation machines with humanoid robots the size of a mountain, of course the Graviton forge was actually too big and costly to be fitted into something that relatively small. So the scientist had to make due with his own resources and builded a robot an impressive 11000 feet height, with 4 legs and 8 arms and a lot subgraplers.

To bypass the 4 cube law, the scientist used an old Adamantite-Trinium formula for the frame and Graphene for the rest of the structure. The trickiest part the Trenhyu had problems with are obviously the joints, to be able to lift one arm still required millions of horsepower. He strangely decided to use thousands of outdated fusion reactors and specially fitted them to each motorized part with special P-0,001 Hydrogen. And if that wasn't enough power, he also strapped hundreds of rocket boosters to each limb.

Millions of years later, it is still used as builders and pilotable fighting machines. Although obsolete, people still needed something to fill their time with beside sitting at their homes all day in automated luxury. And it is always fun to see a 40000 feet mech fighting giant 28000 feet genetically engineered space monsters. The Captain especially loves it when he deployed dozens of them on a industry age planet when they wouldn't stop their agressieve barbarian criminal ways. Yes, the Sarmakians received a grim surprise that day.

* * *

Timeskip: Cheyenne mountain base briefing room

"General, as you can see on the pictures, our satellites have found a space anomaly outside our solar system and it is unbelievably big." Major Carter showed on a projector.

"Major, how big is it actually?"

"It blots out a region of stars, so i can't possibly give you a accurate number. But i can tell you its coming towards us at an speed so fast, you can see its rate of growth on the space images. In fact, i calculate from the growth that its bigger than our solar system"

"Dam, that must be one hell of a ship" Jack quipped.

"Indeed." No need to explain who that is.

"This is very serious news, have you tried communicating with the object?" Daniel questioned.

"Its still too far to actually reach them with our communicators, we have to wait a bit longer if we want to contact them."

"And General, we cant hide this from the people. Its too big and complex to tell them its a experiment or other some excuse. If the object is hostile, there's nothing we can actually do besides Stargate evacuation of the base. We should call the president and inform him of the situation at least."

"I will do that when we are sure this not some Goa'uld trick. In the meantime, you should keep trying to communicate with them. You are dismissed."

Taking that cue to leave the room to their station, Samantha walking back to her office couldn't stop thinking of the technology needed to build such object.

* * *

Eridium refinery:

The platform suddenly appears 10 feet above the Eridium lake in a flash, with the sight of a fight between a red dragon half the size of the robot guardians and a dull grey Eradicator class Guardian mech. Not too far from their positions is a 900 by 100m hovering platform filled with people that are not so lazy enough to just watch the fight home.

"Daddy daddy look! The big robot is biting of the rib of that dragon!"

"Yes... Um, its... very exciting" He said hesitantly.

"Daddy..." She faced away from him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can i fight a dragon pwease!" She looked at him with that infernal puppy eyes.

"...Um... Are you sure sweetie? Don't you want to play dance galaxy with daddy instead?" He asked hopeful.

His daughter having none of that jumped on his shoulders and bit down on his head.

"Ok ok! sweetie! You can fight a dragon!"

Commanding the Complex to release the biggest dragon from the holding cells and flying 60000 feet to the sky, he watched as a submerged gate opened and released the dragon that surfaced the liquid Eridium in a ginormous wave, with a size of 59000 feet, it is the third biggest space monster ever grown. With black scales and menacing 4 arms.

Not to be outdone by a mindless beast, he authorized the transport of his personal warship mech, A Deity class Guardian with its own Q.F.E. and reconfigurable heavy particle weaponry system. Appearing with lightning from the dark skies and light toxic rain, its black armor shimmering in red, looking humanoid with 6 spidery tentacles on its back.  
With the size of 72000 feet, it was not really a fair match. Of course the pain from watching his daughter lose is more painful than watching his daughter mutilate a Dumb A.I. controlled beast. So it didn't matter much in the end.

In the single control bridge of the mech, Hyperion was busy explaining how to control the giant mech. Which was easy since you just link your brain to the control system, no strain actually exist since it is only the signal output the computer reads and interpreted. A hologram of the area enveloping her makes it feel like its her own body with RTHD image visualization technology.

That's when the dragon finally noticed the towering mech waist deep in the Eridium, it roared with tremendous force that it created shock waves almost toppling the rest of the Guardians, The Deity Guardian responded by roaring into the sky and summoning lightning and thunder that worsened the simulated weather. The dragon took one slow step and a few more till it accelerates at a decent 9km per second till it tried to grab the mechanical god with its four arms, The Guardian grabbed its upper and lower arms with the mechanical tentacles creating a deafening metal clang. The monster extended it head to bite of the head but was stopped when the she flipped it over her head, landing with a giant splash. Not quite finished with that, she threw the dragon thousands of kilometers into the sky. Finally crashing into the interior ship wall after a few seconds, destroying the Graphene Necrodium alloy with just the kinetic force.

Back to the lake, she watched the skies for any sign of the dragons return, finally seeing a spot in the sky she activated flight propulsion systems, flinging the Guardian thousands of kilometers into sky in a collision course with the dragon, leaving a empty giant vortex in the liquid Eridium. Reaching the dragon, she grabbed the monster's waist pushing it back to the damaged ship wall. The clang of the collision was so loud, that it could be heard over 5 worlds while the breach from the refinery to the ship's inhabitable heat zones  
near the celestial synthesization factory could be heard all the way to the bridge.

The dragon broke through a charred wall and landed knees-deep in molten magma, the guardian flew through the hole to land on a volcanic mountain. Creating a splash of molten elements and cooling plasma. The Captain thought that it was maybe getting out of hand and tried to tell his daughter to stop, but was interrupted when she grabbed the mountain and threw it to the dazzled reptile. The mountain broke into millions of pieces when it collided into the beast, throwing it 200 kilometers away into a Builder robot that was busy repairing a moon sized charred semi-molten support pillar.

"Um... Sweetie, maybe we should stop before you destroy half the sector." He hesitantly suggested.

"No! I want to play some more!" She shouted with the spider on her head chirping in agreement.

Not really wanting to anger her, he sighed. "Ok sweetie, you can play some more, but you have to stay in this sector while away, ok."

"Ok daddy! I will!"

Transporting himself and his platform to the nearby watchers on the other platform, he requested the security bots to inform him if she ever leaves this sector.  
He left to do a patrol around the ship to see if there was any problems with the inhabitants, a leader had to be seen once in while to prevent insurrections.  
Although the most he can do to sector D13 is isolating them from other sectors and placing internal force-fields.

* * *

Galaxy space communications

'Enormous energy readings... object found in space'

'Everywhere... reported anomalies... space'

'Sokar demands... explanation!'

'...in a trajectory to a unknown... '

'... strange physics reported... moon'

* * *

Ancients realm

"It seems their ship caused quite an uproar, and even if we wanted. Their strange technology seems prevents us from interfering, its causing Quantum fluctuations all around the galaxy."

"We could indirectly interfere, we don't exactly know their intentions are good or bad, like eradicating us bad."

"No, we sin by non-interference, we die in non-interference."

"The rest will not agree..."

"Then we will see who prevails, the outsiders or them."

"I see..."

)=(+)=(


End file.
